Un pequeño malentendido
by wubba lubba dub dub Morty
Summary: Fenton siempre habia sido muy tímido e inseguro; Incluso ahora que salia con Mark Beaks no dejaba de pensar que el popular CEO de Waddle podía encontrar a alguien mejor en cualquier momento. Sus pensamientos pesimistas solo incrementan cuando su novio se rehúsa a subir una foto donde aparece con él y sin embargo este pasa horas compartiendo fotos de Gizmoduck. [Mark x Fenton]


Un pequeño malentendido.

**Genero:** Romance, Yaoi.

**Advertencias:** Relación chico x chico (¿o debería decir Loro gris x Pato? XD)

**Pareja:** Mark Beaks X Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera.

**Disclaimer:** Basado en el Ducktales de 2017. Nada me pertenece más que esta historia fea.

* * *

**Un pequeño malentendido.[Mark x Fenton]**

Fenton se sentía un poco incomodo y fuera de lugar. Sus dedos se movían dando pequeños golpes por el largo termo de café entre sus manos, su pierna subía y bajaba en un tic nervioso y no podía evita mirar hacia su alrededor como esperando que algo pasara.  
Desde que se habia convertido en Gizmoduck se la pasaba lleno de estrés 24/7 siempre alerta de que algo malo ocurriera, pero esta vez nada tenia que ver su alter ego, esta vez estaba nervioso por algo más personal. Y la razón de eso estaba sentado justo frente a él en la pequeña mesa; Mark Beaks, su novio. Quien en ese momento se encontraba con un teléfono en una mano y un termo de café en la otra.

A Fenton no dejaba de sorprenderle la habilidad que Mark tenia para contestar mensajes a toda hora, incluso cuando se encontraba conduciendo (aunque eso era una terrible negligencia y Fenton lo regañaba cada vez que lo hacia en su presencia) en ese momento en especifico estaba tomando café y contestando quien sabe que cosa.

—Dios, que idiota. —Gruñó Mark bajando por fin su teléfono el cual empezó a vibrar sin parar a penas fue dejado sobre la mesa. Fenton profirió una risilla al ver la cara de frustración de Mark al escuchar su teléfono sonar.

—¿Es un amigo? —Preguntó Fenton con cautela.

—Es del trabajo. —Respondió tomando su teléfono otra vez. —Creo que voy a despedir a alguien por no pasar el memo de la junta de mañana, aunque se lo recordé específicamente durante la hora del yoga. Ahora tengo que hacerlo yo mismo.

—Mm... Si estas muy ocupado por el trabajo, podemos vernos otro día. —Comento Fenton levantándose de la silla, más no alcanzo si quiera a dar un paso cuando la mano de Mark tomo la suya y le detuvo.

—No, lo siento. Dejaré el teléfono ¿Esta bien? Quédate. —Pidió Beaks metiendo el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta gris. Carrera le dedico una sonrisa antes de volver a sentarse.

—Yo... en realidad no me molesta que estés en el teléfono. —Susurró mientras miraba sus manos juntas sobre la mesa, decidió ignorar las miradas curiosas de los clientes sentados en las mesas cercanas. —Sé que es parte de tu trabajo.

—Si, pero el trabajo puede esperar a que termine nuestra cita. —La sonrisa encantadora que le dedico dejó a Fenton sin palabras y con un sonrojo que le era imposible ocultar. Aun no sabia como habia tenido la suerte de tener una relación con ese exitoso sujeto.

La cita fue relativamente bien, con Mark hablando de tendencias, sus seguidores y del servicio comunitario que habia tenido que hacer (después de casi destruir todo al querer apoderarse de Gizmoduck para él) mientras Fenton habló de su madre, algunas dificultades en las más populares misiones heroicas de Gizmoduck y su trabajo con Gyro Gearloose. Eso ultimo por alguna razón puso de mal humor al loro gris.

Casi al final de la cita mientras Mark acompañaba a Fenton a casa su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Hizo un intento por tomarlo de su bolsillo, pero al ver la mirada de reprimenda que le dedico Fenton se contuvo hasta estacionar frente a a casa de este.

—Lo siento, estoy muy solicitado. —Dio un vistazo rápido a la pantalla de su celular antes de sonreír amplio. Se acerco al asiento del copiloto de tal forma que Fenton pudiera ver la pantalla también. —Mira, mis fotos con Gizmoduck alcanzaron los diez mil me gusta.

—Vaya, eso es un montón de gente que ve tus fotos.

—Bueno, eres super popular y yo también tengo muchos seguidores. Mira todas las fotos que aparecen solo poniendo el hashtag Gizmoduck. —Mark siempre se mostraba muy emocionado al hablar de Gizmoduck, de hecho era gracias a "él" que se habían conocido, Mark trato de comercializar con el y después trato de robarlo. Un desastre más tarde, un encuentro en el hospital y una larga charla sincera habia sido el comienzo de una amistad que más tarde se convertiría en una relación.

—Oh, puedo ver que tienes fotos con casi todo mundo. —Comentó Fenton señalando la galería de Mark en twitter.

—Si, actualizo mis estados con las fotos de quienes están conmigo a cada momento. Aquí esta incluso el tipo que limpia los baños. —Beaks le pasó su teléfono y mostró la foto, actualización de esa misma tarde minutos antes de que se encontraran.

—"Piso mojado. El maestro del trapeador" —Leyó Fenton la descripción de la foto. Movió su dedo hacia abajo viendo las actualizaciones del día. Tenia una foto recién despertado, una comiendo donas con uno de sus empleados, en su oficina, durante la comida, incluso una de su clase se yoga, aquellas publicaciones eran un minuto a minuto del día de su novio, pero en lugar de subir una sobre su cena habia subido algunas fotos de Gizmoduck. Tal vez era porque no tenia ninguna foto con él, asi que mientras le devolvía el teléfono preguntó:

—¿Y si nos tomamos una foto?

—¿De verdad? —Mark parecía sorprendido y emocionado, más aun cuando Fenton movió la cabeza asintiendo. —Genial.

Beaks se acerco a Fenton, buscando una posición en la que pudiera tomar la selfie, al final se deicidio a abrazarlo para que estuvieran lo más cerca posible. Mark normalmente tomaba solo una foto, sin importarle como saliera su acompañante, pero en esta puso especial atención de que Fenton saliera bien y tomo varias fotos porque en cada uno el pato estaba más sonrojado que en la anterior.

—Quedo perfecta. —Dijo con una sonrisa viendo la ultima foto.

—¿Si? Bueno, ahora ya tienes una foto mía para subir a tu pagina. —Comentó Fenton quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto. Mark rio antes de negar con la cabeza, a Fenton aquello le pareció un gesto burlón.

—No subiría una foto donde salgo contigo a mis redes sociales. Que mis seguidores me vean contigo es simplemente impensable. Que estrés.

Fenton se quedo sin palabras. Sintió el beso de despedida de Mark y salio del auto sin darse cuenta, como si estuviera en piloto automático. Miro al Mark despedirse y creyó escucharlo decir que le llamaría pronto antes de que se alejara conduciendo. Cabrera parpadeó rápidamente para contener las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho debido a lo que su novio habia dicho.

¿Acaso se avergonzaba de él y por eso no quería que nadie los viera juntos? O tal vez no era tan serio como para oficializar su relación. En momentos como esos Fenton odiaba ser tan negativo y que todos sus pensamientos terminaran con Mark aburriéndose de él y encontrando a alguien más.

Entro a su casa arrastrando los pies, saludo a su madre a penas la vio en la sala. Esta parecía no ponerle atención, pero le bastó con ver la cara de su hijo para saber que algo pasaba.

—¿Pollito? ¿Que pasa mi amor? —Se acercó a Fenton revisándolo rápidamente, buscando saber si estaba herido. Al final le acaricio la cabeza y dejó su mano en la mejilla de su hijo.

—Mamá...¿Como sabes si eres lo suficientemente bueno para alguien? —Suspiro bajando la mirada, pero su madre le apretó las mejillas atrapando su cara entre sus manos.

—Fenton, escucha. Tú eres el más increíble pato que existe, eres inteligente, amable y muy guapo. ¡No lo digo solo porque soy tu madre! Tienes un corazón de oro que siempre busca ayudar a todos, cualquiera, sea quien sea tendría suerte de tenerte porque eres extraordinario. No te menosprecies por tus orígenes humildes, porque vales muchos más que esos ricachones superficiales. —Fenton sonrió antes de abrazar a su madre, ella siempre parecía saber que decir.

—Gracias mamá.

—Ahora pollito, déjame ver mi novela en paz. —Fenton rio un poco más tranquilo, dejó a su madre seguir con su programa y se fue a su habitación. Más tarde esa noche le escribió a Mark un mensaje.

_"Tenemos que hablar."_

No sabia que esas simples palabras provocarían el pánico de su novio.

* * *

**[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Gyro se encontraba haciendo los últimos ajustes de su nuevo invento, una maquina capaz de localizar fuentes de calor bajo escombros, algo que seria eficiente en situaciones de desastres con gente atrapada bajo la tierra. Planeaba terminarlo antes del desayuno pero habia algunas partes de no habían funcionado y que Fenton se habia encargado de mejorar. Ahora solo tenia que conectar las partes que habían hecho ambos, pidiendo que encajaran y la maquina funcionara sin volverse malvada.

—Destornillador... —Ordeno estirando su mano y esperando. —Destornillador. ¡Fenton! —Le llamó malhumorado, el aludido dio un salto saliendo se su ensoñación.

—¿Qué? ¡Lo siento! —Rápidamente le paso el destornillador que le habia pedido, ganándose una mirada severa del pollo. —Disculpe, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Estoy pensando en la manera de evitar algo, pero, después de analizar las posibilidades, en todos los escenarios que me imagino todo termina en una calamidad.

—No pienses mucho, chico. Se te va a sobrecalentar el cerebro. —Gyro dio por terminada la conversación, pero podía ver de reojo a un ansioso Fenton tallando sus nudillos con fuerza. Sabia que eso significaba que el pato quería preguntar algo y que, lo quisiera o no, eventualmente lo molestaría con aquello, asi que prefirió preguntar. —¿Ahora que?

—Parece que ha estado trabajando toda la noche, ya que esta por terminar me parecería extraordinario si pudiera tomarse el tiempo de descansar e ir a comer algo conmigo, desde luego yo invito. Me gustaría pedir su consejo sobre algo mientras estemos allí.

—Tienes suerte de que tenga hambre. —Fue la única respuesta del científico. Más tarde al estar en el restaurante se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Gyro estaba comiendo en silencio, pero con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose más malhumorado de lo habitual. Fenton parecía proferir mil palabras por minuto y no tener planes de callarse pronto, asi que Gyro termino enterándose de cosas que no le interesaban sobre la vida sentimental de su compañero/ayudante.

—Entonces. ¿Como debería sentirme cuando estoy tan profundamente enamorado y atraído de este sujeto, que no solo es super atractivo, sino que es inteligente y gracioso, perfecto? No quiero presionarle para nada, pero a veces quiero ser egoísta y tenerlo solo para mi, que me vean con el y todos sepan que... somos perfectos juntos. —Fenton dio un largo suspiro antes de mirar a Gyro, y habia algo en su mirada que puso al científico incomodo.  
Nunca admitiría que le habia parecido un poco lindo.

—Mira, me siento alagado y todo, pero no eres mi tipo. De hecho ni siquiera me agradas. Te respeto un poco porque has probado tener ingenio y ganas de ayudar a la gente pero a parte de eso no siento nada por ti. Ni siquiera somos amigos, solo eres un compañero del trabajo. Un muy molesto compañero del trabajo. —Fenton casi se ahoga son su bebida al escuchar todo aquello.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tosió de manera estrepitosa antes de negar en demasía. —¡Lo esta mal interpretando! Yo no estoy hablando de usted, estoy saliendo con alguien. —Su cara se puso roja y Gyro entonó su mirada, dándole el beneficio de la duda. (porque el ignoraba que su compañero salia con Mark Beaks)

—Entonces...¿Todo esto ocurrió simplemente porque nadie quiere subir una foto contigo a una de esas redes sociales que son innecesarias y una completa perdida de tiempo? —Fenton asintió, aunque no era asi del todo. —Entonces, ¿Si publico una foto contigo como amigos dejarías de estar tan depresivo?

Fenton estaba por contestar que eso no era a lo que se refería, pero que se sentiría feliz de tener una foto con alguien que admiraba después de todo; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada alguien lo cubrió con una chaqueta y se interpuso entre los dos recargándose en la mesa y encarando a Gyro.

—Hey, deja de flirtear con MI novio. —Mark recalcó el "mi" mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—¿Flirtear? —Fenton enarco una ceja.

—¿Novio? Espera. ¿Sales con el idiota y fraude de Mark Beaks? —Gyro gruño, el multimillonario jadeo ofendido.

—No soy un idiota, ni un fraude. Soy brillante y muy visionario. Y tu eres un mal intento de roba-novios. —Apretó frenéticamente las pantalla de su celular antes de mostrárselo a Gyro.—¡Ja! ¡Ahora todo mundo lo sabe!

—¿Acabas de publicar en contra de mi? —Gyro quito el teléfono de Mark de su cara con un manotazo, el celular se estrello contra el suelo y su pantalla se rompió, pero eso poco le importo a Mark quien saco su repuesto de inmediato. —Fenton, controla al estúpido de tu novio. Y arregla el maldito problema que tienes con él antes de volver al laboratorio, estoy cansado de que vayas por allí viéndote tan miserable por culpa de este... —Gyro medito la palabra antes de soltarla con desprecio.—Imbécil.

Después de eso Gyro salio del restaurante totalmente furioso. ¡Esa pareja lo sacaba de sus casillas!

Mark trago saliva antes de encarar a Fenton, su expresión parecía la de un perrito triste.

—¿De que habla? ¿Te hago sentir miserable? ¿Es eso de lo que querías hablar? ¿Vas a terminar conmigo? —Con cada pregunta la expresión dolida de Beaks crecía y daba un paso más cerca a Fenton.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero terminar contigo. Solo... ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar a hablar? —Se encogió de hombros cohibido por las miradas ajenas. Mark se dio cuenta de esto y le acomodo la capucha de su chaqueta para cubrirlo.

—Vamos a mi oficina. —Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el edificio Waddle, ignorando y despachando lejos a todos los que querían hablarle.

Una vez en la oficina de Mark el pato empezó a hablar, Fenton le contó lo que le habia pasado con Gyro y como su comentario le habia herido. Le hablo sobre sus inseguridades, de como se sentía tan poca cosa para salir con alguien tan exitoso como Mark y lo acomplejado que se sentía con la admiración de este por Gizmoduck y una vez que empezó a hablar no hubo manera de callarlo.

Mark, quien normalmente no era considerado con los sentimientos de nadie, se mantuvo callado escuchando todo lo que su novio tenia que decir y Fenton agradeció que lo dejara desahogarse sin juzgarlo. Al final sin poder evitarlo termino llorando mientras seguía hablando.

—Y entonces... Yo sentí que estas solo conmigo porque amas a Gizmoduck, pero Fenton no es lo suficiente para ti. —Se seco las lagrimas con las mangas notando justo después que llevaba la chaqueta de su novio. —Lo siento. También lo siento por ensuciar tu chaqueta, la enviare a la tintorería antes de devolverla.

—Esta bien, tengo un closet lleno de ellos. —Dijo Mark, restandole importancia. Observo a Fenton gimotear antes de darle la caja de pañuelos que tenia sobre el escritorio. —Lo siento. No sabia que mis palabras iban a lastimarte tanto.

—Es mi culpa por ser tan sensiblero. —Respondió Fenton riendo bajito.

—Eso me encanta de ti. Pero aun asi. lo siento. Creo que debí ser más claro en lo que dije, no me refería a que no quiero que el mundo sepa que salgo contigo. Digo, por ti cambie mi estatus a "en una relación". Lo que en realidad quería decir es que... No quiero que nadie más te vea.

—¿Eh?

—Es infantil, lo sé. Pero no quiero que nadie más te mire y se enamore de ti, estoy totalmente celoso de compartirte con el mundo. Porque eres tan hermoso y gentil, y genial, entonces cualquiera podría tratar de alejarte de mi lado. Como ese idiota con el que trabajas. Y solo pensar en eso me hacia enojar y me ponía inquieto.

—¿Eh? —Fenton parpadeo confundido, viendo a Mark sonrojarse por lo abochornado que estaba de pronto. Cuando entendió la situación él también empezó a sonrojarse. —¿Estabas celoso?

—Si. —Mark admitió haciendo una especie de pucherito y cruzándose de brazos. —Ya es demasiado tener que compartirte con el mundo como Gizmoduck, tienes miles de admiradores. Al menos como Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera quiero tenerte solo para mi.

—Estoy estupefacto. —Dijo Fenton, antes de acercarse a Mark, lo más cerca que podía estar. Estaba feliz y enternecido con la manera infantil de actuar de su novio. (no era novedad, después de todo el empresario era un inmaduro, pero eso no quitaba que fuese algo tierno.) Este rápidamente lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—Pero si de verdad quieres, no me molestaría subir un millón de fotos contigo y presumir el asombroso novio que tengo. —Fenton soltó una risilla cuando sus frentes se juntaron.

—Estoy bien siendo solo tuyo. —Respondió Fenton, Mark sabia que era tan noble que no habia otro sentido en sus palabras, pero él habia tenido otro tipo de pensamientos con aquella frase.

—¿Ya te dije lo sexy que te ves usando mi chaqueta? —Fenton se sonrojo, no solo por lo que Mark acababa de decir, sino también por donde lo estaba tocando. Alejo las manos de su novio, avergonzado.

—No hagas eso aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Estamos en la privacidad de mi oficina. —Respondió Mark, emberrinchado. Fenton bufó, medio divertido, medio ofendido.

—¡Las paredes de tu oficina son literalmente transparentes! —Señalo a su alrededor, algunos curioseaban desde la distancia. "Que mal diseño" se quejó Mark, pero él era quien diseño aquella oficina.

Un poco mas tranquilo Fenton se despidió de su novio con un par de besos que Mark prolongo tanto como pudo (porque no quería dejarlo ir). Y un largo abrazo que llenaba su corazón de esperanza.

Había pensado demasiado las cosas y habia sido muy pesimista. Pero ahora sabia que lo suyo con Mark era serio y que aunque su relación seguramente tendría altibajos era algo por lo que definitivamente ambos lucharían. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera regresó ese día al trabajo con una enorme sonrisa y una aura rosa de pato enamorado.

Estaba muy feliz y ni Gyro con sus comentarios mordaces podría borrarle la sonrisa ese día.

**Fin.**


End file.
